


bad influence

by Molnija



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bickering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, First Meetings, Friendship, Kinda, M/M, One Night Stands, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Akaashi Keiji, WHEN I TYPED THAT 'YOU SHOULD HAVE COME TO SHIRATORIZAWA' WAS REC'D, as in pain kink not angst pain, canon what is a canon, however is, i thought you were better than this, i'd apologise to my mother but she'd probably like this, is apparently not an existing tag what the FUCK hq fandom, look at me tagging friendship in my porn, or rather porn that pretends to have plot, that sounds so dumb. anal is a dumb word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molnija/pseuds/Molnija
Summary: Keiji decides to humour his friends for once and go to a party.He doesn't stay there for long.





	bad influence

**Author's Note:**

> uh. uhm.  
> oops?
> 
> (use condoms kids real life is sadly not fanfic)
> 
> (also disclaimer I have no idea about sex so no need to bother telling me this is unrealistic. trust me, I know.)

“Akaashiiii?”

“No.”

“I haven’t even asked my question yet!”

Bokuto did not, in fact, need to ask his question, because Keiji knew exactly what it was going to be and what his answer had been over the course of this school year ever since he’d first been asked. It was no. He loved his friend as much as the next person but there was absolutely no way he’d ever be lured into a club of the non-extracurricular variety. Bokuto could have chained him to a total of twenty owl-alpaca hybrids (or owlpacas, as Onaga had named the poor creature Washio had created in art class) and he’d have found a way to escape still.

Several factors played a role in his decision.

First, he didn’t like parties in general. They were loud and awkward and he always ended up standing somewhere on the side looking lost and not found and wondering when it would be acceptable for him to leave. He usually got to talk to people by means of following Bokuto wherever he was currently going, but it was very easy to lose that guy in a mass of people and by himself, his communication skills were below average at best and an absolute disaster at worst.

Second, Bokuto’s friend circle. They weren’t bad people by any means, but they were also the kind he usually didn’t like to associate with. The ones who got in trouble, went to places they shouldn’t go, did things they shouldn’t do. Looking out for his friends at school was one thing, he could do that, in fact he was glad it gave him something to do, but he did not have a high enough stress tolerance to stop all of those people from whatever it was they had currently in mind or, god forbid, go along with them. He valued his peaceful, law-abiding life where the biggest threat to his safety was getting hugged to death by his friends.

Third … There was no third, really, but he felt like he needed something else to justify himself with or else Konoha would call him a killjoy again.

“I’m not going,” he reiterated in what he hoped was a tone of voice that would have shut most people up. Not that it truly mattered with Bokuto, the only thing that could quiet that guy down would have been duct tape over his mouth, and even then he might still find a way.

“Come ooon,” Bokuto whined, his hair flattening significantly as he flopped down on Keiji’s desk. How on earth it did that was beyond him. “It’s gonna be fun!”

“Your definition of ‘fun’ isn’t exactly like mine.” That wasn’t to say they never met up, something they did both like to do was going to the nearby lake and throwing bread at unsuspecting ducks and/or passengers, or challenging each other at the arcade, sometimes alone, sometimes with their friends. But while Bokuto was usually fairly good at understanding that Keiji was not him, this was a topic he just seemed to be unable to let go.

Bokuto pouted. “We’ve got a few new guys in our group who just moved here, they’re super cool! I’m sure you’re gonna like them!”

“I’ll meet them anyway sooner or later,” he argued, but to no avail.

“Akaaaaashi! Just once! You’ve never been!”

While that wasn’t entirely wrong, it wasn’t correct either. He had been there, one time. He’d left after fifteen minutes but he’d _tried_. It just hadn’t been his thing.

“Bokuto-san, I appreciate you wanting me there, but it wouldn’t be fun for either of us.” Or, well, mostly for Keiji. Bokuto usually didn’t care and just ran off. Seeing his friend happy made him happy, but it didn’t make up for himself feeling utterly miserable, as much as he would have liked it to.

“Akaaaashiiiii!” he repeated as if saying his name in various inflections was what he believed could tide him over. “We need a designated driver!”

“None of us have a license.”

“But you know how to drive, right?”

‘Knowing’ would have been a bit too optimistic, but yes, he had practiced with his mother in an empty parking lot before, as she thought he should learn it as early as possible. He could get a car from A to B. However, as long as he wasn’t allowed to, he wouldn’t even think about going into traffic with that.

“I will not drive you,” he said instead. “Besides, you’re all underage, what do you need a designated driver for?”

“Nobody cares about that!” Bokuto said and Keiji knew for a fact he was right. Alcohol was another one of those things that made him uncomfortable, though his friend was an affectionate drunk which he could somewhat deal with. It just meant more random hugs, especially for that Kuroo person who always seemed to be around. “Akaashiiiii …”

“Bokuto-san, I swear—”

He was saved by the bell announcing their next class starting and pulling a very dejected looking Bokuto out of his classroom. Finally, some peace and quiet … Coupled with a strange sort of guilt over constantly rejecting him. Surely this would have meant a lot to him, and maybe one of these new people wasn’t all that bad. Maybe they were just as annoyed at being there as he was.

But the idea of going there sounded like a nightmare, especially with that designated driver comment. He could absolutely see one of them breaking open a car to have a way to get home, even if they didn’t mean any harm by it. They’d probably drive it back the day after, but it could still get them in major trouble – and it had, several times now. He hoped he’d never have to get one of them out of jail.

If he stayed far away from them though and left early … Maybe, just once, it could be fun?

He knew it wouldn’t be, because he knew himself, but he couldn’t help but wonder. Maybe Konoha was right. Maybe he was a killjoy.

Granted, he much preferred being a responsible killjoy over an irresponsible fun person, but …

 

* * *

 

It was about as bad as he’d expected.

The club they were in was loud and bright, headache-inducing in more than one way, and there were so many people everywhere that he would have been trampled twice already if it hadn’t been for his height. How anyone could enjoy this was a mystery to him and likely would always be.

When he told Bokuto that fine, he’d come along today, he’d thought his bright eyes and brighter smile would make up for whatever was to come, but it appears that he’d been wrong and he was already regretting every single one of his life choices leading up to this moment.

He thought he was currently being introduced to the people around him he assumed were now part of their peer group or something, but he couldn’t be completely sure because he didn’t understand a single word over the music blasting at an eardrum-shattering volume. He believed he heard that the short, excited looking boy with the black hair sticking up and a short blond strand falling into his face in the middle was called something with “Nishi”, but there was no being certain.

His top priority right now was checking the barely visible walls of the club for possible exits. He saw a door on the other side of the room that looked like it led outside, and of course there was the main entrance, but other than that, he had yet to find a thing.

The worst thing about this was probably the air, which hit him in the face like a solid wall rather than something he was supposed to be breathing, so getting outside as quickly as possible seemed like a decent enough plan. Why couldn’t these things be held outside in the first place? He felt like that would help with a lot of the problems. He might even enjoy it someday … Perhaps.

He did want to talk to some of the new people, but he also needed to escape as quickly as possible, so as soon as the introductions were finished and the others headed to god knew where, he made a run for it to the back door he’d seen.

Fighting his way through the waves of people was difficult, but he made it somehow, and thankfully the door wasn’t locked, so he quickly hushed through it to finally breathe some actual air again.

He withstood the temptation of sitting down on the floor taking a deep breath and never leaving again in favour of looking around to find out where he was. Apparently, this was some sort of backyard, with big metal trash containers and a wired fence separating him from the busy main street. He didn’t hate the colourful lights of the high buildings and cars he could see from here – it had been a while since he’d last been in the city centre but he’d always kind of liked the aesthetics of it at night, when he drove by on their way home after a concert in the neighbouring city, or when he couldn’t sleep and decided to take the train to the park not that far away from here.

He decided to hop on one of the containers and sit there for a while, looking at nothing in particular while wondering how he was going to get out of this. He let his legs dangle down, accidentally kick the container and leave a tinny sound and a wave of vibrations behind, and if it hadn’t been for the circumstances, he’d have said this was actually relaxing.

Keiji could hear the music blaring inside the club, but dulled down, it didn’t bother him too much – that was until it suddenly got louder and clearer and when he turned his head, he saw someone come out of the door to join him in his solitude.

“Oh, you’re here too,” the boy said, someone tall with wavy brown hair and surprised, big brown eyes. He thought he’d seen him with his friends, but the weird lighting in there had distorted his vision a bit, so seeing him in only the glow of the streetlights, he was taken aback by how _pretty_ he was. And not in the way that someone like Kuroo was pretty, rugged and messy and all over the place, but rather just ordinarily, conventionally beautiful.

He didn’t look like he belonged here.

“I was wondering where you went, but that explains a lot. Not a people person, huh?” He came closer and leaned against the container opposite Keiji with a knowing grin.

“Is it so obvious?”

“Let’s just say you looked like you wanted to die in there.”

He didn’t know how much time had passed since their arrival, so he might just be overestimating that, but he was a bit surprised that the other boy didn’t seem to be drunk. Honestly, he didn’t really look like he was currently attending a party in general. He could have been on his walk home from school.

“It’s not my thing,” Keiji muttered and sighed. “I only came because Bokuto-san wanted me to and I’m apparently a good friend, but also a stupid one.”

“Why don’t you go home then?” It sounded like a genuine question rather than mockery, and it left him wondering why he didn’t. Would Bokuto mind? He assumed it would be fine, but …

“I don’t know,” he answered simply. “What about you? What are you doing out here?”

“Ah, I don’t think this is really my thing either …” The boy laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “Want to go somewhere else?”

His heart skipped a beat.

If this person was part of Bokuto’s friend group, that meant he could trust him … Right? Something about the thought of spending time alone with a total stranger, even if he knew he was a good guy, didn’t sit right with him. It went against all of his principles. This was _exactly_ how you got in trouble.

“I don’t even know your name,” he retorted in lack of better options. He didn’t want to shoot him down entirely, as it was a good option to keep open if he wanted to run after all.

“Bo-kun told you my name!” he whined in a tone not unlike that of his friend when Keiji didn’t want to help him do his homework. “I’m Oikawa Tooru! And you’re Akaashi Keiji.”

He’d never heard the name before, thanks to that music. Bokuto hadn’t ever dropped it either, he thought he’d have remembered it if he had. Apparently, he had been mentioned to Oikawa though … Or he’d just managed to pay attention when Bokuto had introduced them.

“I am.”

“It’s such a pretty name … To such a pretty face, too.”

His gut reaction would have been to punch him if he had been standing close enough.

He wasn’t even sure why, but something about that comment alerted him, and if this had been a cartoon, the camera would have now zoomed into his head where alarm signals were blaring and red lights were flashing in a panic. That colour manifested itself by a hot blush creeping into his cheeks that he hoped wasn’t too visible in the lamplight.

He’d been called many things in his life, even pretty, but he’d never believed it. And yet, something about the nonchalance in Oikawa’s words made him think he’d genuinely meant it. Keiji knew he wasn’t the ugliest person walking on this planet, but taking pride in his appearance had been an unreachable goal for him all his life. He wasn’t outstandingly beautiful, he was just kind of … There.

So why did it suddenly feel like that wasn’t the case after all?

“Thank you,” he blurted out and it sounded as forced as it felt. What he really wanted to ask was, _Do you really mean that?_

It could have just been pointless flattery.

“Well then … Keiji?” It was a question rather than a taunt, something that asked, _Is that name okay?_ and normally he would have said no but he didn’t mind it, not when he said it like this. He nodded, and Oikawa – or rather Tooru, if they were doing first names – continued. “Any place you want to go? I’ve heard the park here is pretty nice at night.”

So they were really doing this. All the warning signs in his head told him he was being completely stupid, but he’d come here because Bokuto had wanted him to let loose for a while and if that was his definition of letting loose, then he’d be damned if he didn’t take the opportunity.

“Have you ever been there? It’s nearby, I can take you.”

 

* * *

 

He liked this place.

He liked it for the peace and quiet it brought at night, and the moonlight filtered through the leaves of the trees and falling to the pathways. The small buildings to relax in, the broad stretches of grass to sit down on and watch the sky.

You couldn’t really go stargazing here, as light pollution was being a bitch to this area, but he still found it was comforting to stare up knowing that the rest of the universe was waiting right out there.

They were sitting in one of the buildings, a stone one made to resemble something out of ancient Rome, perhaps, Keiji leaning against the wall by the open window on the second floor, looking out at the park, while Tooru was humming a quiet melody under his breath across from him, tracing lines over Keiji’s bare lower arms.

Maybe they were being too close for mere acquaintances, but why be bothered? Getting cosy with strangers was part of the whole party-going experience, right? Not that they were at the party anymore. He’d probably not see this person a lot after this anyway, maybe he’d come along to some of their arcade competitions or something, but overall, the friends Bokuto made at night, while all being known to Keiji, rarely joined in on their daytime activities. Kuroo, perhaps, though he was fairly certain Kuroo and Bokuto were together anyway, not that they’d ever said anything, officially.

He couldn’t help himself being a little more daring than usual. With his enthusiasm, his standard had fallen too, apparently.

This did feel a little bit like a dream anyway, so maybe he’d wake up soon and realise none of it had really happened in the first place.

“I can’t believe someone like you is friends with Bo-kun,” Tooru murmured, his eyes trained on Keiji’s arms and the invisible marks he was leaving there. “I guess he does need a level-headed friend to keep him from going completely off the rails, huh …”

“Oh, you don’t know half of it,” Keiji answered with a breathy laugh. “He self-destructs at the most random of times. All of us are used to cheering him up constantly, I just happen to be best at it. It’s very tiring sometimes … It’s worth it though, he’s a great person.”

“He really is. His energy is so contagious. But …” He leaned forward until his lips were brushing Keiji’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “I think I like you better.”

“Because I have a pretty face,” he echoed his earlier words and the quiet chuckle he received was sickeningly sweet.

“You do, but that’s not why.” Tooru moved back and Keiji almost asked him to stay as they’d been before, but couldn’t bring himself to. “I like quiet people. They’re usually the most interesting … Back at my old school I had a kouhai who just wouldn’t socialise with anyone in my club at all. He was a pain, but finding a way to draw his potential out was much more fun than with someone who wears their heart on their sleeve.”

“Right, you moved here.” He didn’t exactly know why, but he was glad that he had.

“Seems like fate now, doesn’t it?”

“’Fate’ is a bit of a big word.”

He’d never believed in fate all that much. Honestly, he’d never much thought about the whole concept in general.

Not that he really cared right now.

It was easy to lean forward and put a hand up to Tooru’s cheek, draw him in just a bit. Hesitate just a moment, in case he’d been reading the situation all wrong or they decided to call it quits anyway. But all that ever came was the gentle touch of lips, feather-light at first, then more passionate, more forceful.

His eyes fell shut at the feeling and he allowed himself to get lost in it, a strange warmth rising in his stomach when he felt a hand in his hair and the kiss deepen. They parted for the fraction of a second before their lips clashed together again, a hand dropped to his waist, and suddenly the moment stopped being soft and warm and started growing heated.

It wasn’t something he’d usually have relished in like this.

Keiji was pulled upward, up from their awkward half-sitting half-standing position from before and into Tooru’s arms, and when they broke apart again he heard him mutter an overwhelmed “s-sorry” that he answered with another kiss.

It wasn’t like Keiji had never been kissed before. He had some experience, even sexual, from a relatively long-lasting – though extremely awkward – relationship from his third year of junior high to last year. But in contrast to this, it all seemed meaningless, and he cursed everyone in the world who had taught Tooru how to kiss like this.

It probably made him look like a complete fool.

A hand dropped to his waist and down, until it stopped in his back pocket. A bit vulgar, perhaps, not that he cared; he just broke the kiss again to laugh against Tooru’s lips.

“What’s so funny?” he asked and kissed the side of his mouth softly.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Keiji breathed. “I can’t believe this.” Another laugh shook his body, vibrant and bright, and he wondered just why exactly he hadn’t done it up until now. Maybe letting loose wasn’t that bad of an idea after all.

“Sorry I’m irresistible. It happens.” He decided to go for his neck now, and Keiji tilted his head to give him better access. The feeling of his lips on the sensitive skin, his teeth lightly dragging over it … It was exquisite. They hadn't done this a lot in his relationship, only ever the lips.

It made him wonder what that mouth would feel like on other parts of his body.

He didn’t want to take this too far, since the ride home was a fairly long one, even though his mother was away on a business trip and as such they would have had the apartment to themselves. Most importantly though, while making out with strangers was apparently not anymore something he was completely averse to, sleeping with them …

Well, it wasn’t anything forbidden, but he didn’t want to lose control that much.

Tooru sucked on his neck, sure to leave a mark that would be very difficult to explain tomorrow, and the feeling drew a low moan out of him that surprised himself.

“Wow,” Tooru whispered, sounding completely enamoured with him. It was an amazing feeling all by itself, to know that he was doing that to someone. “You’re … Certainly something.”

Now that just sounded like an insult.

He tilted his head back and lightly hit Tooru’s forehead with his, locking their eyes with their noses touching. “Something, huh?”

A challenge meant to be taken.

“Look, sweetheart, I’m not sure how far you want to go but if you keep being like this …” He smirked and it made his breath hitch. “My apartment isn’t far from here, you know.”

It would be so easy.

His body knew exactly what it wanted, but his brain has some semblance of rationality still in it and was currently shouting at him to cut this off before it got out of hand. First because it was all happening very, very quickly, and second because while he did trust his experience to some extent, he couldn’t help but think he’d look like a lost child compared to Tooru. You didn’t gain this confidence from nothing.

“I …” He started and moved away a bit, unsure of what to do. “This is … Very overwhelming, but … I’d rather not do something I’ll regret later.”

“Your choice,” Tooru said, and it might have just been him but he sounded like he was trying not to be too pushy. That in itself already made his decision waver a bit.

It had been a while since his last time … And he couldn’t deny that he was starting to crave some more intimate physical contact.

Would it really be intimate though? Or just quick sex for the sake of having it?

“Do you want to?” he asked quietly.

“I mean, if I didn’t I wouldn’t bring it up.” Tooru laughed, a clear and wonderful sound. “But if you’re not comfortable with it, I won’t force you or anything. We’re both just here to have fun, right?”

Have fun, huh.

Instead of answering, he pushed their lips together again, ran his tongue along Tooru’s lips until it touched his. The feeling of it sent bolts through his body – he’d only done this once, and it had been awkward and weird and they’d decided to never do it again.

This, however? _God_ , this was breaking his resolve very quickly.

They were just here to have fun.

“Take me to your place,” he panted when they broke apart again. “I can’t promise anything, but I at least want more of this.”

 

* * *

 

His clothes were lying somewhere on the floor, hell if he cared, and he was very happy that Tooru lived alone because this would have been a really embarrassing situation to explain to anyone.

Compared to right now, their make-out session earlier felt chaste. Once they’d gotten here, not past the couch because his impatience had been building up on the short train ride home, that had turned sexual at an alarming pace.

And now Tooru’s head was between his legs, kissing and sucking bruises on his thighs but never too close to his bulge, only hidden by his thin underwear now.

To hell with self-control. He couldn’t argue with his erection when he was given such a perfect opportunity.

He was trying to keep his noises low since he didn’t know how thick the walls here were, but it was becoming more and more difficult to keep it down. He’d never known just how sensitive his thighs were – obviously, he’d been aware of _something_ , but every last touch left such a lingering, electric feeling he wondered if he’d been doing something wrong.

“Don’t hold back, babe,” Tooru muttered against his skin, tickling it. “I want to hear you.”

“I have a name, you know,” he retorted, but it sounded weak.

He chuckled and ever so softly kissed the skin just above his boxers, then along his hips, and it left him a shivering mess. His hips, too, he’d known about that one, and now Tooru did too. “I want to hear you, _Keiji_.”

The forcefulness with which he said it made him bite his lip.

“That’s the exact opposite of what I said!” he whined.

“Why do you think I’ll do what you say?” Perhaps he was being a bit too cocky. While he’d figured out he preferred being on top, he doubted he was anywhere near confident enough to even justify trying it. Still, he wouldn’t give Tooru all of the control.

“Because,” he murmured, pulled himself back up to kiss him hard, and broke the kiss earlier than Keiji would have liked, “I’m the one responsible for entertaining you tonight.”

“Think I can’t keep myself entertained?” Granted, he was currently being weighed down by someone stronger and heavier than him, someone whose toned body spoke volumes of how little of a chance he stood against him. He’d never considered himself out of shape, he went to the gym regularly to keep up, but compared to a shirtless Tooru, he felt weak. Still, that wouldn’t stop him from testing how far he could go.

Who knew, maybe he could provoke him enough to lose his patience and go hard on him. Another one of those things he’d never tried but that over the course of the evening sounded more and more appealing.

“You’ll never want that again when I’m done with you.” A promise rather than a taunt.

“Careful, you’ll raise the expectations impossibly high.”

“No such thing as impossible, Keiji.”

The way he said his name was going to kill him someday.

He left a trail of kisses on his bare upper body, then went for one of his hard nipples, first flicking his tongue over it – drawing out a sharp gasp from Keiji –, then starting to suck on it. He buried his hands in Tooru’s hair, spurring him on; tugged on it gently until he got a soft moan against his skin, the vibration making him shiver.

“Damn it,” he hissed and Tooru chuckled, which almost made him slap him.

“‘Damn it’? Is that all you’ve got? Well, guess I’ve got a goal now.”

“You didn’t have one before? That’s kind of sad.”

“Do you want me to continue or should I leave your cute, sassy little ass alone and unsatisfied?”

“He said, as if he was going to top,” Keiji snarked back with a smirk. Well, guess he was going down that road after all.

Tooru just moved up again and raised an eyebrow. “Say that again when you’re actually doing anything other than lying there and being petty.”

“I think you mean ‘pretty’.”

“No, I mean ‘petty’, though I can’t argue with that either.”

He needed some way to turn them around, so that he could get on top of him and turn the tables on him. Or maybe he could get him to ride him somehow … Perhaps just by asking nicely? Probably not.

In a spur of the moment, he placed his hands on Tooru’s shoulders and pulled him down, then buried his face in his neck, until his lips found flesh and he bit down – not all that harshly, but more so than Tooru did with him earlier.

The sound he earned was a loud, guttural moan.

Interesting.

“What, you like that?” he muttered.

“Shut up!” His voice rose by a good octave and it made Keiji giggle. He sounded so cute that way. “And stop laughing!”

“Make me.”

Tooru pouted, but coupled with the blush spreading over his cheeks, it didn’t have much of an effect. The lighting in the room wasn’t the best, coming from a warm lamp in the corner, so he wished it had been better so he could have seen more. “So demanding, geez. What was that about not promising anything?”

Now was probably his best chance to turn him around, however the couch was fairly small, so if he screwed up, they’d just fall to the floor … And while he wouldn’t have particularly minded that, it sounded like it would hurt.

Maybe the bed had been the better option after all, but he didn’t feel like getting up now. It would have certainly ruined the mood.

“Fine, fine. You won’t have to do anything if you turn around and let me do the work,” he said in what he was hoping worked as a somewhat seductive voice. It seemed to, as the blush on Tooru’s cheeks grew darker and he bit his lip ever so slightly. He should stop doing that, it was its own kind of sexy.

“Weak attempt, dear,” he retorted, but his voice was wavering. “There’s no fun in not doing anything.”

“I mean, you could ride me …”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” His tone fooled nobody though.

“So would you.”

“Fucking …”

“Yes, that’s what I’m hoping we’re about to do,” Keiji retorted. “Unless you want to keep talking until we fall asleep.”

“You little shit,” Tooru murmured, but it sounded much more like a term of endearment than anything else. He sat up, then reached for his arms to pull him upward, and their lips met again, their tongues quick to explore each other’s mouths. Normally, he might have considered that a bit weird, but he was way past to point of ‘normally’.

He bit down on the other’s lower lip and earned a gasp, dragged his fingernails down his side until his fingers hooked into his jeans, leaving trails of red shining brightly on pale skin. He really needed to get rid of those pants, they were breaking the whole aesthetic of this.

Now that he had him on his lap, it was hard to ignore his cock straining against his boxers, and honestly, it was becoming very uncomfortable.

He went for his collarbone while unbuttoning the jeans, sucking and biting as he fiddled with those damn pants, and maybe he should have actually been watching what he was doing but the sounds he was being rewarded with, barely even moans, but breathy whimpers the harder he bit down, were just too good to pass up.

Keiji would have never thought he could get off on hurting someone, but this wasn’t half bad.

It took him a good minute to do away with those damn pants, but eventually they landed on the floor with the rest of their clothes and only their underwear was keeping them in any way covered. If he got his mind, they wouldn’t stay that way for long.

“If I’d known this would happen, I’d have put on something nicer,” Tooru mused breathlessly. “Lace, maybe … Ah well, next time.”

Next time. If they ever got a next time. For all he was concerned, this was a one-night stand.

(The thought that he’d ever say he’d had a one-night stand was still kind of baffling, but he really, _really_ could not be bothered to care at the moment.)

“Where’s the point in wearing something nice if you’re naked by the end anyway?” And naked was very much how he’d have liked to have him right now, thank you. He was getting impatient, and with the way Tooru shifted in his lap, he got some friction but definitely not enough. He didn’t even know if he wanted to stay the whole night. Was that a thing you did on one-night stands? Or did you go home before morning?

Such confusing thoughts. Occupying himself with kissing him again until his lips were sure to bruise was easier to do.

Eventually, Tooru lightly pushed him toward the end of the couch, and he followed the order but the other stayed in his place, lowered his head until his lips were hovering over his still clothed erection, where a damp spot of precum had formed on the fabric. Keiji had to turn his head away out of sheer embarrassment.

“Excited, aren’t we?” he asked and chuckled, a low, dark sound that left him shaking. “Don’t worry, babe, I’ve got you.”

He dared to look at him again, though still a bit hesitant, when he felt two skilled hands pulling down his boxers, down and down along his legs until they fell to the floor as well and his cock was finally free, hard and leaking clear liquid.

Keiji saw Tooru lick his lips, his eyes fixed on the sight before him, then flickering up to meet his to make sure it was okay. Why it should not have been okay was beyond him, but hell, he was in no position to ask.

He wasn’t the biggest, but above average … He supposed. What exactly was average? How were you supposed to know?

A hand pushed his thighs apart, the other resting on his hip, and Tooru kissed the tip before he was ready.

He’d never done this before and now he wondered why, if such a simple thing could already send bolts of electricity through his body. His tongue dragged down the sides, again and again until he was breathing heavily, feeling like he was melting into the couch at the feeling of it. His hands found chestnut locks all by themselves, digging into it, tugging weakly when those lips enclosed around his erection, going deeper and deeper until he was feeling overwhelmingly hot – and then Tooru moaned around him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed upon the vibrations it sent resonating through his body, and heat was pulsing through him like never before. Light tugs turned harder when he felt his tip hitting the back of his throat – this was just plain _unfair_ –, and his curses spilled into incomprehensible whimpers when he felt him suck.

Keiji cursed everyone he’d practiced this with. Fuck them all. He wanted this to be his experience and his alone.

He tried keeping his hips down as to not hurt him too much, but Tooru still needed to hold them in place to keep him from instinctively thrusting upward, wanting more, _more_ of this strange, white-hot sensation—

Until it suddenly stopped.

He hadn’t realised he’d closed his eyes until he opened them to look at Tooru and ask him what the hell he was doing there or rather _not_ doing there, but his voice failed him at the sight of him, cheeks flushed, panting heavily, drool dripping down by the side of his open mouth.

He’d look so _beautiful_ writhing underneath him.

“Turn around,” Tooru rasped and his voice had clearly suffered from that. “I’m not done yet.”

From everything he’d gathered from what Bokuto had told him about his new friends, most of them were high school third years. This person was only one year older than him, and he still seemed so much more experienced, so much more mature.

Maybe that was exactly why he felt like he needed to ruin him.

For now, though, he did as told.

It was a bit uncomfortable, leaning on the armrest with his ass up, but it was also extremely easy to forget once he felt a tongue circling his entrance.

“Shit …” This was new. He could deal with his first blowjob ever, fine, had to happen someday. But this? He’d never even considered it.

“Stay still, Keiji,” Tooru purred. “You’ll like this, don’t worry.”

Oh, he wasn’t doubting that.

If he’d thought the feeling of a tongue on his hard cock was strange, that of the very same tongue slowly pressing into him was _surreal_. It hurt a bit, but that hardly mattered when it felt so good, an unknown, wet intruder he couldn’t control brushing his walls and his exploring him, almost hungrily so, while strong hands held his cheeks apart to keep him open. When he was masturbating, he liked to have a finger or two up his ass, but having someone else’s tongue inside felt so different – he wasn’t in control of this, he couldn’t tell what he was going to do, and it reached deep, deep, but _not deep enough_ , leaving his cock throbbing and his legs shaking.

He could do this for hours.

It didn’t last for hours, though, as Tooru pulled out way too quickly and Keiji was just about to complain when he realised he had him in the perfect position right now.

So as swiftly as he could, he turned back around, leaned forward, and pushed him down onto the couch.

Just like that, the confidence from earlier seemed meaningless, because now Keiji was the one on top.

“How nice,” he said, trying (and failing) to sound unimpressed. “Now let’s get down to business. I sure hope you have lube, or else you’re going to be in a lot of pain.”

“I don’t think I’d mind that,” Tooru whispered, then shook his head. “No, I mean, it’s …” He pointed to the table next to the sofa. When Keiji sent him a questioning look, he sighed. “There’s a drawer underneath the table. I’ve got some in there.”

Perfect, he’d feared he’d have to stand up for that.

Reaching for the drawer was still a bit difficult, though, and he almost fell down, which he received a smug laugh for that faded into a keen when he bit his shoulder hard. He could get used to that.

He finally fished the bottle out of the damn drawer that had no business being as low as it was and took a deep breath. Now that he was actually here, he became a bit nervous; what if he did something wrong? It wasn’t his first time, but he didn’t have the most experience on the planet, and that had all been fairly standard. He doubted ‘standard’ would satisfy his partner.

At the same time, though, he didn’t want to give in. He said he’d top, he’d stick with it, and the thought of taking him up the ass was exciting to say the very least. With that apparent pain thing of his, he didn’t have to worry too much about being too rough, either.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” he said anyway and received a nod.

“I was planning to, but don’t expect me to need it. Do your worst, Keiji.”

He nodded in response before clicking open the bottle and spreading lube over his fingers. To be honest, he hated the feeling of cream and such on his hands, but it was necessary, and he could easily forget it when he thought about what was to come.

Their position was a bit weird, and he frowned. “Can you turn around? I need to open you up.”

“What kind of top asks me to turn around? Just tell me to.”

“Complain any more and I’m leaving.”

That shut him up at least and he did as he was asked, giving him a better angle to work with. Keiji only just noticed that he had a very nice ass, round and plump and cute, and at this point he considered it unfair. He was so pretty. How did he deserve this? He didn’t, that was how.

“Beautiful,” he muttered as he ran his finger down his tailbone until he stopped at his entrance and Tooru shuddered.

“You’re one to talk.”

He had half a mind to repeat what was done to him before and use his tongue to open him up instead, but the thought still weirded him out a bit. Maybe someday. For now, this was enough.

Keiji didn’t know where to look – at the way his body tensed at the intrusion, highlighting his muscles, or on his finger disappearing into him with a somewhat lewd squelching noise, or at what little he could see of his face, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open.

This he’d done before, both to his boyfriend from back then and to himself. He felt a bit more comfortable now, knowing that he knew what to do and how to do it. The things he liked for himself seemed to work for Tooru as well, quick presses against his walls, searching for his prostate, moving in and out until he added a second finger and had him pressing back against it, strange sounds escaping from his mouth that barely resembled whimpers.

“C-come on, I’m ready,” he heard him say quietly and furrowed his eyebrows.

“No, you’re not. Do you want to get hurt?” He drew his fingers out and pinched his cheek, earning a jolt.

“I told you, I don’t mind …”

“But your body will, and I won’t pay for your doctor.” He moved down to press a soft kiss to his back before inserting his fingers again and scissoring him open. Like this, he almost looked competent. Another high to relish in, if a completely different one.

“Keiji,” he whined, though it didn’t have much of an effect with how breathy it was.

“Patience is a virtue, you know.”

“Don’t give me life lessons when you have your fingers up my ass!”

He laughed quietly and decided that comment warranted a third finger. He usually didn’t like to go above two for himself, but occasionally, three was still alright, and Tooru seemed like he was able to take it.

“You’re so— _Ah_ , fuck!” Oh, there it was. Keiji smirked to himself as he brushed the spongy tissue again, made him shout again. The sound sent bolts straight to his groin, and he sure hoped he was being serious about that being ready comment because he wasn’t sure how long his own patience would last.

“Keiji,” he groaned, music to his ears. “C’mon, fuck me.”

“Fuck me what?” Keiji asked as patiently as he could manage.

“Huh?”

“Nobody’s going to do anything if you just tell them. You have to ask nicely.”

Perhaps he was being a bit too cruel.

“Fuck me, please?”

“What was that, a request or you wondering if that’s the right word?” Yes, definitely too cruel. Not that he cared. He pulled his fingers out completely and grabbed the bottle of lube again, but didn’t open it just yet.

“The former.” When he didn’t get an answer, Tooru made a sound that reminded him a lot of his six-year old cousin when she wanted something but didn’t know what to say to get it. “Look, all I’m saying is that I want you inside me stat, and for you to fuck me hard until I don’t remember my own name. _Please_.”

Setting the expectations a little high there, wasn’t he? No pressure at all. Either way, he figured that was about as good of a response as he’d be getting from him, and he hummed approvingly before opening the bottle. “Turn back around, I want to see you.”

He did as told, this time without a snarky comment, and Keiji almost dropped the bottle when he saw his face.

Fringe sticking to his forehead, eyes half-lidded and hungry, and on his body, the bites and kisses he made were starting to bruise very visibly, marking him as if he was his.

In this moment, he wished he had been.

He was _ethereal_.

There was no time for waiting.

As soon as he was done spreading lube over his erection – careful not to get too carried away, because holy _shit_ did he need some friction – he lined himself up, staring down at that beautiful face begging for him to enter, and who was he to deny it to him?

In the torturous time it took to push into him, his mouth hanging open in a silent shout that didn’t dare come yet, all he could think about was how much he’d _needed_ this. Jacking off was all fine and good, but it didn’t compare to the tight heat of someone else’s body, especially not when that someone was a ridiculously attractive third year begging to be fucked. It still sounded like a dream, but his body reminded him that it was very much reality.

He stilled when he was in to the hilt, panting heavier than he ever had before and desperately holding himself back from moving until Tooru was accustomed to his cock inside him. He was keeping his eyes up almost aggressively to watch his reaction, hands grabbing the couch but to no avail, eyes squeezed shut with tears forming at the sides, mouth moving but only producing senseless babble.

It made him wonder how long it had been until his last time if he was looking like this.

Then, one of those eyes opened just a bit to look at him, and it took him three tries to say, “You can …”

That was all he needed.

The first thrust was enough to shove him forward a bit, the second went even faster, the third had a gasp escape his throat, and by the fourth he’d set up a brutal pace, incapable of holding himself back when all he wanted was to drown in the feeling of _Tooru_.

He leaned down and dragged his teeth over Tooru's shoulders, and the noise he got was unreal, caught somewhere between a groan and a scream and a gasp, positively _pornographic_ as he kept thrusting into him, impossibly faster.

Keiji sank his teeth into the flesh automatically, and Tooru’s keen told him it was the right thing, as did the feeling of his body rocking back against his cock, trying to take him deeper, deeper, as if none of this could have ever been enough.

There was nothing in this world anymore but the two of them and their unending desire, desperate for more.

That was what Tooru’s noises were turning into, too, incoherent screams of _harder_ and _faster_ and _more_ , _more_ , _more_ and never in his life had Keiji felt more intent on giving someone exactly what they wanted, no matter how unachievable it might sound.

Hands were reaching up to his head, cupping his face but falling down again at particularly hard thrust that sent him rocking backward against the armrest, and then they went for his back and he was digging his fingernails into it and it hurt, but that only served to make the experience even more exciting. He could see why he was into pain.

He was reaching his climax quickly, too quickly, but found himself unable to hold back any longer, kept his pace as Tooru was clinging to him like his life depended on it and his mouth moved from spot to spot, biting down without reason, sometimes hard enough to almost draw blood.

He didn’t want to come before him, and so he felt some sort of relief wash over him when he heard him shout something sounding vaguely like, “I’m close, Keiji, I’m close, I’m gonna—”

“Come for me, _Tooru_ ,” he rasped in his ear and that seemed to do it – the body underneath him stilled and he positively screamed his name as he came, cum hitting Keiji’s stomach just above him—

And the feeling of his body convulsing around him drove him over the edge as well, white-hot bliss crashing over him like a wave, and he didn’t even consider pulling out when he spilled his come inside him, long and hard, riding it out until the very last split of a moment before collapsing on top of him.

The moments after that were a blur of messy, unprecise kisses and whispered encouragements, gratitude, praise. He didn’t remember much of it as sleep suddenly threatened to drag him down into unconsciousness, and he was only kept awake by the two of them clumsily making their way to the shower together, where they stayed under the hot water for longer than Tooru’s water bill would likely have appreciated.

So soft, suddenly. He liked the warm feeling of it.

They both decided there was no way he’d go home like this, so Tooru lent him one of his shirts to sleep in, and the bed smelled like him and promises he didn’t know if he could keep.

He thought he could try, though. If he had a chance to make something out of this mess – he wanted to make it count.

That night, he slept enveloped in warm blankets, strong arms, and a sense of security that made no sense whatsoever but he wanted to keep, for all eternity.

 

* * *

 

 _Last night was wonderful_ , the message on his phone read when he checked it during break. _I know it’s a bit backwards, but mind going on a date someday? <3_

He smiled to himself. _I’d love that._

“Who’s got you smiling at your phone like that?” Bokuto asked in between bites of melon bread, and he doubted he could tell him exactly who it was. He wouldn’t have believed him anyway.

“Oh, nobody. Just a bad influence.”

**Author's Note:**

> I pledge allegiance to the blessing that is top Akaashi. come join our cause and you will never be sad ever again.
> 
> tumblr: akaashi-tooru.tumblr.com/ here you can express your disappointment in me as an author of primarily fluff and comedy. I probably deserve it. but at least you can't tell me I'm straying from Akaoi, because I never ever will


End file.
